1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and apparatus for storing a rake adjacent a sand trap of a golf course, and for selectively elevating the rake for use.
2. Related Art
Golf courses are typically provided with hazards, such as sand traps which are disposed about the greens and fairways of the golf course. During play, golf balls are often shot into a sand trap. In order to continue play, the player must enter the sand trap and shoot the golf ball out. Playing the ball from the sand trap leaves footprints in the sand, and creates a divot from the swing. These disturbances in the sand trap, if left unattended, can affect the roll of the next ball hit into the sand trap. As a courtesy to other players and/or under the rules of the game, the player must leave the sand trap in its original or undisturbed condition. For this purpose, one or more rakes typically are provided at each sand trap. The player can use the rake to smooth the sand in the sand trap.
Leaving rakes along side or in the sand traps results in numerous disadvantages. One disadvantage of leaving rakes along side a sand trap is the potential that a golf ball will strike the rake, and thus interfere with the shot. In addition, rakes left along side the sand trap are esthetically displeasing. In addition, such rakes may present a safety hazard to players who might inadvertently step on, or trip over, the rake. In addition, golf carts may inadvertently run over and break the rake. Furthermore, maintenance of the course is made more difficult as workers must move the rakes as they mow the course, and/or tractor-rake the sand trap. Another disadvantage of leaving rakes about the sand trap is that such rakes tend to migrate to one end or location of the sand trap. In addition, sunlight tends to destroy the fiberglass handle of rakes that are left out.
Various devices have been developed in an attempt to solve the above-mentioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,739 issued to Erichson discloses a container buried in the ground adjacent the sand trap with a hinged cover having an artificial turf surface. When not in use, the rake is stored in a horizontal orientation in the container. As further examples, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,550 issued to Cash, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,812 issued to Tillman, both disclose a container buried under the ground surface. One disadvantage with these types of underground containers is the difficulty and inconvenience of retrieving the rake from the underground container. For example, the player may have to bend over, squat, or kneel to withdraw the rake from the container. Alternatively, the player may have to fish the rake out of the container by hooking part of the rake with a golf club and carefully raising the rake to a position in which it may be grasped.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a system or method for storing a rake adjacent a sand trap of a golf course in such a way as to minimize any interference of the rake with play, speed up play, increase the esthetic appearance of the course, improve the safety of the players, and increase the efficiency of course maintenance. In addition, it has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop a system or method for more easily retrieving the rake for use, and returning for storage.
The invention provides an underground rake storage system and a rake device for use with such a system. The underground rake storage system can include a vertically oriented, elongated container disposed underground adjacent a sand trap of a golf course. In addition, a mechanical lifting mechanism can be disposed in the container to elevate the rake. The rake can include an elongated handle with proximal and distal ends. A rake head can be disposed on the distal end of the handle, and can have an edge to rake sand. A protrusion advantageously can be disposed on the distal end of the handle proximate the rake head. The protrusion can engage and can be retained by the underground rake storage system to maintain the rake in the container.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a releasable retaining mechanism can retain the rake in the container. The retaining mechanism can include a lip formed in the container. The protrusion engages with the lip to retain the rake in the container when the rake is disposed in the container. The lip can be pivotally coupled in the container. The lip can pivot between 1) a retaining position closer to the rake and engagable by the protrusion when the lid is in the open position, and 2) a release position further from the rake and the protrusion when the lid is in the closed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a collar can be disposed around the rake near the distal end adjacent the rake head, and can form the protrusion. A matching flange can be formed about the inside of the container. The collar can be disposed at the flange when the rake is received within the container to substantially close the container below the flange and the collar. The container can include a sealed lower end for areas with a high water table. Thus, the collar and flange prevent water from entering the container. The flange can include an upwardly-facing, tapering wall. Similarly, the collar can include a downwardly-facing, tapering wall that matches the upwardly-facing, tapering wall of the flange.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a lid can be pivotally coupled to the container. The lid can be pivotal between: 1) an open position in which the rake can be removed from and inserted into the container; and 2) a closed position covering an open upper end of the container. In addition, the lip can be coupled to the lid to pivot with the lid. Furthermore, the lid is sized to extend over the open upper end of the container, and includes a downwardly-extending ridge extending past the open upper end of the container when the lid is in the closed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, indicia can be formed on the lid. The indicia can indicate a distance to a green of the golf course.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the mechanical lifting mechanism can include: a counter weight system; a compression spring system; an extension spring system; an elastic system; a magnetic system; a ratchet mechanism; a wheel and strap system; a lever system; a pneumatic system; a hydraulic system; an electric motor system; and a strap system.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.